


stuck staring right at you

by jungmogu (matchatsumu)



Series: a story for you song [3]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics, but is actually only four, just minimo being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchatsumu/pseuds/jungmogu
Summary: ❝ i'm like a statue, stuck staring right at you ❞or 4 times minhee stares at jungmo and one time jungmo finally stares back at minhee.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Series: a story for you song [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	stuck staring right at you

**\+ FIVE**

the silence is too eerie. the suspense is killing him, they are about to announce the trainee who placed fifth. and four trainees are fighting for that position. four friends, four family.

ham wonjin, kang minhee, koo jungmo and song hyoengjun.

but when minhee's name was finally called, jungmo tired his best not to cry. he watches wonjin who immediately ran towards minhee, hugging the sobbing younger. 

jungmo forced himself to smile wide, but it's hard. he feels happy that minhee made it to the line up, but he he feels devastated that he couldn't (or maybe he feels sad realizing thr fact that minhee will be away for how many years). he tried to reach for the younger, but the amounf of trainees surrounding the new 10th place makes it too hard. and so he just smiles from a far.

he watches how minhee walked towards the pyramid. he watched how minhee walked towards his dream.

he watched how minhee walked away from him.

he only watches.

as soon as minhee sat on the 10th chair, his eyes immediately darted back to his friends. wonjin is smiling widely, but the hint of nervousness is evident in his face. he keeps on looking at hyeongjun, and minhee exactly knows what he feels. the said poodle is looking as hopeful as ever, praying and wanting his name to be called so he can be with his minhee hyung.

and jungmo, when minhee's eyes landed on the elder, he suddenly feels himself crying again. jungmo is just staring straight, trying to smile as best as he can, but minhee knows how much the elder wants to cry. the happiness that minhee felt was suddenly gone.

realization hit him, he's going to be away. he's going to be away from his friends. he's going to be away from jungmo. he started to feel weak, thankfully he finally sat down on the hard chair..

jungmo, who has always been his pillar. his support, his everything. jungmo who has always been by his side. jungmo who has always been the person that he loves the most. he's leaving him, and minhee finally couldn't stop himself from crying.

jungmo is just there, waiting for his moment to join minhee in the pyramid. he is just there, but minhee feels like he's so far away.

he wants to touch the elder's hands and feels his warmth, but minhee could only stare from a far.

when hyeongjun's name was called, it was the moment that minhee knew it's finally over. mnet wouldn't allow more than 3 trainees from the same company to debut. he lost his hope. it's already over.

the information was too hard to process, he's feeling a lot of mixed emotions. he's having a hard time to breath.

he immediately looks back at jungmo who is crying on wonjin's shoulder, but even though there are tears on the elder's eyes, he still looks ethereal. 

minhee bits his bottom lip, he doesn't leave his gaze away from jungmo. 

but it was the last time that he got to stare at his star.

**\+ FOUR**

minhee feels like laughing. for pete's sake he should be the one who is sad and angry right now! he just lost his family that they only started to build, he parted with his friends so soon. he should be the one crying his heart out, but why is jungmo the one so affected?

_"when a day is said and done in the middle_

_of the night, and you're fast asleep, my love"_

the said elder just let himself fall asleep while crying. there are still traces of dried up tears on his cheeks and minhee badly wants to wipe it away.

when minhee told his friends that his journey as x1's kang minhee has ended, jungmo bawled his eyes out that it even made minhee chuckle at first.

_("baby, why are you crying so much when i was the one who was part of the team?"_

_"i hate you, i'm crying for you idiot since you won't even shed a tear. i love you so much please remember that" minhee doesn't let go of the elder that day._

_and he did shed a tear before coming home, and he shed another tear but mostly becuase jungmo is too precious and he doesn't deserve him)_

it's already 2 in the morning, but minhee is still staring at jungmo from the other side of the room. the elder is laying on his back, so minhee can't see his face properly. but his craving of jungmo's warmth is too strong that it made him push himself up from his place.

minhee slowly climbs out of his bed, dragging his pillow with him while clutching one pillow on his other hand.

he stops in front of jungmo's bed, eyes are furrowed as he think of a way to make a space for him. he tries to poke jungmo in his legs, shaking his shoulders but seeing that jungmo is still sprawled across his bed, minhee decided to just fuck it and pushed jungmo towards the wall. creating a space that perfectly fits minhee.

but then jungmo's eyes shot open. "wha—?" that one word was immediately replaced by a loud groan when he feels a heavy waight above him. 

of fucking course. it has got to be minhee who is bold enough to wake him up at the peak of hi rem. "minhee, i fucking hate you" he grumbles in annoyance, but still moved away to give minhee more space.

he just can't help it, he's whipped.

minhee just giggles, "i love you too" he whispers back, before settling himself in jungmo's arms who instinctively wrapped his arms around minhee's waist.

the younger places his head under jungmo's chin, his hands are places on jungmo's chest while the latter rests his chin on the top of minhee's head. his arms are still wrapped tightly on the younger's face.

it wasn't long enough when jungmo fell into his dreamland once again, but minhee's eyes are still wide open. 

after making sure that jungmo is fast asleep, minhee slowly pulls head away to take a good look of jungmo's sleeping face. everytime he takes a glimpse of jungmo, it will always make minhee smile. the lifts his left hand to trace at jungmo's features. his eyes that minhee loves the most, his nose that minhee loves to bop, his cheeks that are so soft that minhee likes to caress, and his lips that minhee likes to steal kisses from.

which he actually did once again, he pushes himself up to place a soft peck on jungmo's cheeks. he stared at jungmo long enough, he can just continue again tomorrow.

_"stay awake looking at your beauty, telling_

_myself I'm the luckiest man alive"_

"i'm so lucky to have you jungmo"

minhee finally closes his eyes, and jungmo who was awake all along, smiles softly.

**+THREE**

jungmo is too busy stuffing the fudgee bar on his jacket to even notice that minhee is staring lovingly at him. he keeps himself from chuckling too loudly when jungmo is trying to find more space to hide the snacks.

minhee looks at his own clothes and realizes that he has so much space, and so he starts to stuff some snacks inside. he makes sure to also put the snack that jungmo liked the most so he can give it to the elder later.

wonjin frowns at him, "let me guess, that's for jungmo right?" he teases, making minhee glare at him. "shut up"

after putting all the possible snack that could fit it, minhee returns his gaze towards jungmo who is now laughing at taeyoung for picking up the food on the ground but still ate it nonetheless. 

and seeing jungmo's smile did something in minhee's stomach. as if the butterflies inside are fluttering altogether. he would never get tired at admiring jungmo's face, in fact he would never stop at all.

when jungmo suddenly looks back, he just grins at minhee widely. offering the fudgee bar on his hand that minhee gladly took a bit from.

jungmo giggles cutely at him, and minhee swears he can hear his heart beating so fast.

**+TWO**

"minhee? minhee? minhee!"

minhee is suddenly brought back to reality, he finally removes his gaze away from jungmo who is sitting across from him. "uh what? you were saying?" he asks his members, roaming his eyes to only see them giving him an amused look.

while the others are trying to hide their snickers, serim is looking at him with a raised brow. the sign that says 'luvity' is still hanging from his mouth. and his eyes has this look, as if it's telling him that he did not just stare at jungmo for almost 30 minutes while smiling like a maniac.

the said elder, is luckily distracted by reading the comments of their fans. looks like jungmodidn't realized that the younger turned into a statue for staring at him for too long. 

but minhee juust can't help it, who wouldn't stare at koo jungmo? that man is just so ethereal.

"looks like minhee is too caught up so let's just move on" serim says teasingly, making jungmo look up from the phone. 

jungmo gives minhee a worried look, "you okay, hun?" he mouths the words, and minhee just nods his head, smiling at the elder. he's the first one to look away, when he suddenly feels something weird.

_"i'm like a statue, stuck staring right at you. got_

_me frozen in my tracks, so amazed how you take_

_me back, each and every time our love collapsed"_

minhee lowers his head, and groans when he feels his face heating up. god he's so whipped for koo jungmo he needs help.

**\+ ONE**

jungmo didn't notice it at first. sure, there's always that feeling of being watched on the back of his head but it's already expected. he's an idol now. he just debuted with his family that he spent most of his teenage life with. they already have supporters, their fans. so it's not really suprising when he always feels like being watched. like there's always someone staring at him.

he ignored that feeling of course. but when he still felt that feeling even being inside their dorm— their home where they can only get their privacy, he started to get paranoid.

he even thought that he has a stalker. but when that particular live where they finally got to announce their fandom's name who are going to be with them until the end, jungmo finally realizes where the stares are coming.

jungmo silently stares at minhee who is too busy talking to woobin. they were gossiping about something that caught minhee's interest just by seeing how minhee's listening intently. it makes him cute to be honest, it makes jungmo smile proudly even without any reason. 

kang minhee is just perfect. from top to bottoom, from inside and out. he's too precious from this world and jungmo just can't help but to fall harder every single day. he watches how minhee's dimple would appear everytime he smiles, he watches how minhes's brows are always furrowed when listening. and those smile, god jungmo could kill for kang minhee's smile.

it seems like jungmo's too lost in his thought to even notices how intently he stares at the younger, and when minhee feels someone staring at him, he finally lifts eyes and immediately locked his gaze at the staring jungmo.

he smirks silently before beaming at the elder, "i love you" he mouth, making jungmo's face flushe. he mouths back the words, adding a finger heart and minhee chuckles at him.

the younger returns to watching his lecture for school and jungmo just continues to stare at minhee, he finally got to see his star happy.


End file.
